Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson jest jednym z Pierwotnych oraz synem Esther i Mikaela. Kol jest również bratem Finna, Rebeki, Henrika, Elijah i przyrodnim bratem Klausa. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku Bringing Out The Dead, ''gdu Elijah wyjął sztylet z jego piersi. W odcinku ''A View To A Kill został zabity przez Jeremiego Gilberta. Historia W średniowieczu, Kol jak jego pozostała część rodziny byli ludźmi, aż do czasu kiedy jego najmłodszy brat, Henrik został zabity przez wilkołaka. Właśnie z powodu tej tragedii, jego matka, Esther (pierwotna czarownica) i jego ojciec, Mikael postanowili podjąć działania w celu ochrony ich rodziny. Mikael zabija Kol'a oraz jego rodzeństwo i zmusza do spożycia ludzkiej krwi. W ten sposób Kol staje się wampirem. 1114 Przez ten cały czas Kol przebywał w wschodniej części Europy czyniąc tym samym Pierwotnych sławnymi poprzez jego działania (najprawdopodobnie zabijając lub przemieniając ludzi w wampiry). Później dołącza do swojej rodziny we Włoszech, gdzie udaje się na ucztę wydaną przez łowcę wampirów, Alexandra. Zostaje on zasztyletowany wraz z pozostałym rodzeństwem, jednak jego przyrodni Klaus go ożywia. Pomiędzy XIII, a XX wiekiem W Afryce w XIV wieku, na Haiti w XVII w. oraz w Nowym Orleanie w XX w. Kol współpracował z czarownicami. Wszystkie wiedziały o Silasie i o tym że musi zostać pochowany, ponieważ jest on najniebezpieczniejszą istotą na świecie. Pierwotny darzył je wielkim szacunkiem. Gdzieś pomiędzy, Kol natknął się na grupkę osób, które czciły Silasa jako boga, pomimo tego, że gdyby się obudził rozpętał by piekło na ziemi. Zabija ich wszystkich po to by nikt nie mógł mu pomóc wrócić do żywych. Na początku XX wieku został bez powody zasztyletowany przez Klausa, kiedy to rodzina Pierwotnych mieszkała w Nowym Orleanie. Był trzymany w trumnie przez ponad wiek, aż do momentu kiedy Elijah go nie uwolnił, w odcinku Dangerous Liaisons. Sezony |-|Sezon 3= thumb|185px|Kol w trumnie.W Bringing Out The Dead zostaje odsztyletowany wraz z pozostałą częścią rodzeństwa, dzięki Elijahowi. Kiedy ukazuje się Klausowi rzuca jedynie do niego "Długi czas, bracie". Później zobaczywszy swoją matkę, Esther jest w wielkim szoku. W Dangerous Liaisons |-|Sezon 4= thumb|185px|Kol powraca.W ''After School Special, Kol pomaga Rebece w zdobyciu lekarstwa poprzez porwanie profesora Shane'a. Gdy przychodzi do szkoły i widzi, że Rebekah zahipnotyzowała Elenę i jej przyjaciół, jest zaskoczony i mówi jej, że jest gorsza od Klausa. Później rodzeństwo przesłuchuje Shane'a chcąc się dowiedzieć gdzie jest lekarstwo, jednak okazuje się, że profesor nie może zostać zahipnotyzowany, dzięki treningowi swojego umysłu. Kol zaczyna torturować Shane'a topiąc go i grożąc, że thumb|left|185px|Kol zabija Shane'a.go zabije. Shane w końcu mówi, że lekarstwo zostało pochowane wraz z Silasem i jeśli chce go zdobyć, musi obudzić Silasa. Na wspomnienie Silasa, Kol próbuje utopić Shane'a, lecz pojawia się Rebekah i mówi mu, żeby przestał, ponieważ będąc martwym będzie dla nich bezużyteczny. Kol jednak nie dba o to i mówi jej, że jeśli Silas się obudzi, wszystkich ich pozabija. Rebekah nie wierzy w to, twierdzi, że on jest jedynie legendą, jednak gdy Shane mówi, że Silas jest prawdziwy i że chce go obudzić, Kol chwyta za metalowy pręt i dźga go. Rebekah jest wściekła na brata, że pozbył jej ostatnią szansę na zdobycie lekarstwa. Kol mówi jej, że powinna mu podziękować.thumb|185px|Kol przyznaje się, że to on zabił wampiry. W Catch Me If You Can, Kol napotyka grupkę wampirów przemienionych przez Klausa i napuszczonych na Jeremy'ego by po zabiciu ich, jego tatuaż się rozrósł. Kol wiedząc, że jeśli tatuaż cały się wypełni, to tatuaż posłuży jako mapa i doprowadzi do Silasa. Nie chcąc by do tego doszło, zabija wszystkie wampiry. Później ukazane jest jak Jeremy i Damon przyjeżdżają i napotykają się na Kola. Są w lekkim szoku, że wampiry nie żyją. Kol przyznaje się, że był odpowiedzialny za tą masakrę i próbuje przekonać Jeremy'ego by przestał rozwijać swój znak, przypominając tym samym, że byli kiedyś kumplami w Colorado. Jeremy jednak odmawia. Pierwotny zastrasza go, że mógłby go zabić, jednak nie chcąc mieć na sobie klątwy łowcy, mówi mu, że po prostu utnie mu ręce. Rzuca się na Jeremy'ego. Damon go zatrzymuje, dając tym samym młodemu Gilbertowi czas na ucieczkę. Kol szybko odzyskuje przewagę nad Damonem, przytłaczając jego i biorąc go do niewoli. thumb|left|185px|Kol hipnotyzuje Damona.Klaus dzwoni do Kola, każąc mu nie zabijać Jeremy'ego. Kol mówi mu, że tego nie zrobi i się rozłącza, a następnie każe zahipnotyzowanemu Damonowi dźgnąć się. Mówi, że go nie chce zabić, tyko próbuje sprawdzić czy da się go zauroczyć. Później Pierwotny zmusza Damona do znalezienia i zabicia Jeremy'ego. Kol wraca do domu, gdzie zostaje zatrzymany przez Rebekę. Mówi mu, że Nik nie będzie zadowolony z tego, że Damon zabije Jeremy'ego, po czym przykłada do jego pleców sztylet z popiołu białego dębu. thumb|185px|Rebekah chce zasztyletować Kola.Kol nie może uwierzyć, że jego własna siostra chce go zasztyletować. Mówi jej, że jeśli to zrobi to nie będzie lepsza od Klausa. Mówi jej również, że lekarstwo ich zniszczyło, choć jeszcze nie zostało odnalezione. Kiedy Rebekah zaprzecza temu, mówiąc, że ich rodzina już dawno była zniszczona, Kol obraca się do niej przodem i trzymając w ręku kołek, gotowy jest zabić siostrę. thumb|left|185px|Kol atakuje Bonnie.Lecz wtedy pojawia się niespodziewanie Klaus, który odpycha Kola. Kol bez zastanowienia ucieka z kołkiem. W A View To A Kill, Kol kontynuuje próbę zatrzymania poszukiwania lekarstwa. Atakuje Bonnie w szkole, próbując ją zabić, jednak ona, dzięki nowo poznanej magii, pokonuje go i ucieka. Wieczorem Kol odbiera telefon od Jeremy'ego, jednak okazuje się, że dzwoni do niego Elena, która chce spotkać się z nim, pod pozorem rozejmu w sprawie Silasa. Kol zgadza się na spotkanie i od razu przybywa do domu Gilbertów. Pragnie by Elena go wpuściła do środka, lecz ona stawia mu warunek. Kol zgadza się by Jeremy mógł opuścić dom, po czym wchodzi do środka, by z nią negocjować. thumb|185px|Kol rozmawia z Eleną o Silasie.Kol i Elena rozpoczynają rozmowę. Kol wspomina jej o Nowym Orleanie, gdzie mieszkał wraz ze swoją rodziną oraz o tym, że Klaus go zasztyletował, choć nic takiego nie zrobił. Później rozmowa zostaje przekierowana na temat Silasa. Pierwotny opowiada o tym, że kiedyś współpracował z czarownicami, które wiedziały o Silasie i o tym, że musi pozostać pochowany, bo inaczej rozpęta piekło na ziemi. Elena nie może w to uwierzyć, twierdząc, że to dosyć "biblijne". Kol opuszcza dom i mówi Elenie, że rozważy jej propozycję rozejmu. Kol powraca do domu Gilbertów, rzucając jedyne: "Prośba odrzucona". Kiedy Elena zamyka przed nim drzwi i ucieka, Kol, mówi, że został już zaproszony i kopnięciem w drzwi wkracza do domu. Pierwotny dzwoni do Klausa, by go poinformować, że jego "ukochany dawny bank krwi" i jej brat próbują go zabić. Klaus jest zaskoczony oskarżeniami, że to on za tym stoi. Kol informuje go, że chce jedynie uciąć rękę Jeremy'emu i zabić Elenę tak dla sportu oraz grozi swojemu bratu, że po tym wszystkim przyjdzie po niego. Rozłączając się z Klausem, zauważa Elenę na schodach, która trzyma łuk. Elena trafia w Kol'a przez co go bardzo złości i ucieka na górę. Kol podąża za nią. thumb|left|185px|Kol umiera.Po zaciętej walce, Kol przybija Elenę do ściany, a Jeremy'ego chwyta i przywiązuje do stołu w kuchni. Chwyta za nóż, zastanawiając się głośno, którą rękę powinien uciąć. Robi zamach, jednak w pewnym momencie pojawia się Elena, która odpycha go wbijając tym samym nóż w jego ramię. Jeremy, który się oswobadza, bierze do ręki dyszę w zlewie i rozpyla na Kola werbenę. Mając kilka sekund przewagi, Elena chwyta za kołek z białego dębu i rzuca do swojego brata. Jeremy wbija kołek w serce Kola. Podpalony Kol z resztką siły przebiega po domu, po czym pada na ziemię i umiera. Klaus zjawia się niespodziewanie przed domem Gilbertów i jest w wielkim szoku co spotkało jego młodszego brata, jednak nie może wejść mu pomóc ponieważ nie był zaproszony do domu. Poprzysięga zemstę na Gilbertach za śmierć brata. Wygląd zewnętrzny Kol ma jasnobrązowe włosy oraz ciemnobrązowe oczy. Jest starszy od swojej siostry, Rebeki, co wydaje się, że ma ok. 20-22 lat ludzkich. Jest podobny do Elijah z rysów twarzy, jednak wygląda młodziej. Ma ok. 180 cm wzrostu, jest przystojny i dobrze zbudowany. Osobowość Kol jest osobą bardzo porywczą. Najpierw robi, a dopiero później zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami. Jest nieco arogancki i zadufany w sobie, co udowadnia niejednokrotnie na każdym kroku swojego życia. Jako wampir jest bezwzględny i wykorzystuje swoją siłę i wyższość nad innymi jak tylko może. Bardzo lubi urządzać sobie pogawędki ze swoimi ofiarami, za nim rzuci się im do gardeł. Kol jest bardzo przebiegły i sprytny. Nie daje sobie w kaszę dmuchać i nie zakrząta sobie głowy takimi sprawami jak zasady, zakazy czy nakazy innych. Żyje swoim życiem i sam sobie jest panem. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś nim rządzi i zmusza do robienia czegoś wbrew jego woli, w efekcie czego dochodzi do kłótni. Wampir należy do tych istot kłótliwych i takich, które za wszelką cenę muszą postawić na swoim. Gdy coś nie idzie po jego myśli, nie wybucha gniewem, a obarcza winą za niepowodzenia innych. Jednak mimo tych wszystkich niezbyt pozytywnych cech, Kol ma także łagodniejszą stronę. Najważniejsza jest dla niego rodzina, i jest mu wstyd za to co stało się z jego rodziną. Za swoich bliskich gotów byłby naprawdę umrzeć, smuci się gdy dowiaduje się o śmierci Finna(pomimo tego iż brat planował ich wszystkich zabić). Mimo tego, że jest bardzo pamiętliwy i nie potrafi wybaczyć Klausowi tego, że zamknął go w trumnie na tak długo, przebywa z nim dosyć często. Zdolności *'Siła - 'thumb|180px|Kol uderza Damona kijem.są o wiele silniejsi od innych wampirów, wilkołaków czy nawet hybryd. Są w stanie niszczyć wiele rzeczy, przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Dodatkowo siła pierwotnego rośnie wraz z wiekiem *'Szybkość' - są o wiele szybsi od innych wampirów, wilkołaków a nawet hybryd. Są w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty, i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Dodatkowo szybkość pierwotnego rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- zmysły Pierwotnych są bardzo wyczulone, i wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków czy nawet hybryd. Dodatkowo wyczulenie zmysłów rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zręczność' - posiadają nadludzką zręczność. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Niezwykła odporność' - są odporni na wszystkie choroby. Są też w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki czy nawet hybrydy. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać pierwotnego. *'Szybka regeneracja' - thumb|185px|Kol używa perswazji.rany zadane Pierwotnym goją się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom czy nawet hybrydom. *'Perswazja - '''mogą kontrolować umysły ludzi, wampirów i hybryd. Jednak nie są w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Nieśmiertelność '- są nieśmiertelni, nie starzeją się ani nie chorują. *'Kontrola snów - mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - '''mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się ''powrócić. Słabości *'Werbena - '''werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby które spożyły werbenę, lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na werbenę jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Kołek z białego dębu -''' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego z pierścieniem Gilberta) *'Sztylety z popiołem białego dębu - '''srebrny sztylet z popiołem białego dębu jest w stanie unieruchomić Pierwotnego, na tak długi czas, jaki serce Pierwotnego jest nim przebite. *'Ukąszenie wilkołaka - 'nie zabija Pierwotnego, jednak go osłabia i powoduje halucynacje. Organizm Pierwotnego jest w stanie sam usunąć jad wilkołaka. *'Czary - thumb|185px|Bonnie używa czaru na Kolu.czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Światło słoneczne -' może ich poparzyć, ale nie może ich zabić. Wszyscy Pierwotni zaopatrzeni są w pierścienie z kamieniem szlachetnym (lapis lazuli), które mają ich chronić. *'Zaproszenie' '- '''Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu w którym sam by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą ofiarę. Wystąpienia Sezon 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' Sezon 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' (zwłoki) Relacje Klaus Rebekah Ciekawostki *Spośród wszystkich Pierwotnych, można go uznać za najbardziej niestabilnego oraz nieprzewidywalnego. *Poza Rebeką, jest jedyną postacią, która zwraca się do Klausa jako "Nik". *Kol nigdy nie poznał Tyler'a. *Pierwotnie planowano, że Kol pojawia się w retrospekcjach z 1912 roku, gdzie ujawnia się dlaczego Damon myślał, że go już kiedyś poznał (Dangerous Liaisons). *Jest jedynym Pierwotnym, który nie miał obiektu westchnień, każdy inny miał. Galeria tumblr_m3lk3aoAd81rvu0p9o1_500.gif kol-fanart-kol-29045601-720-7201.jpg tumblr_m9wpbmGLxD1rppxx4o1_500.gif mqdefault.jpg Idi.png Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:Zabici przez Jeremiego Gilberta Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry Kategoria:Martwi